Assay
by Fragile Glass Angel
Summary: Can the team overcome their personal demons with the help of an outsider, all while a deadly mystery surrounds them? (UPDATED NOW PLZ R&R!)
1. Papercut

This is my first fan fic after seeing THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS a few weeks ago. I really really love DOM and BRIAN and think they are the best character that have ever been created, but I'm sure you all think that too.

This is my first fan fic so please be gentle with me because I'd love to be a writer and would not like to be put off by nasty spiteful people. If you have anything bad to say then can you please do it in a nice constructive way. PS - I know nothing about cars but my story will have to make do. If there are any other mistakes then I apologise because I have ADD just like Jesse, but I am trying hard.

1.

'Papercut' by Linkin Park was on the CD player, and it would be the last song that Tanner ever heard.

'But I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head.'

He was lying on his back, his arms and legs tied down. He had been a successful detective in Los Angeles, but when his investigation into truck robberies had ended up with the best young cop in the city leaving the force, then he had started to hate the job. He had been looking forward to his retirement.

'Like a face that I hold inside.'

Tanner could remember getting into his car when he had been hit from behind, and that was the last of his memory. There was nothing more until he had woken up here. He could see in the darkness of the room that a masked and hooded figure hunched over him, a large metal knife in the hand.

'A face that awakes when I close my eyes.'

"No! Please don't!" Tanner screamed.

'A face that watches ever time I lie.'

Tanner screamed once more and then it was all over.

'A face that laughes ever time I fall.'

The figure turned off the CD player. "And we'll be together forever Dom. Just you wait and see."

-The next day- 

It was an incredibly hot summer in Los Angeles.

As he worked on a car engine, Dominic Toretto sweated, but he reminded himself how lucky he was to be free and with friends.

After carrying out daring truck robberies, the police had been out for Dom's team, and had put an undercover cop in to investigate them. But the cop, Brian O'Conner had seen what was the right thing to do, because he was in love with Dom's sister Mia, and became good friends with the crew.

The police had put Dom's rival Johnny Tran's crew in jail for the truck robberies, and they had apologised to the team for hassle they were caused. Brian quit the police to become a racer, and everyone had forgiven him for investigating them, because he saved Vince's life. He was living with Mia in the house across the street from Dom and Letty.

Vince got stitches in his arm and it was fine, and Jesse had been wearing a bulletproof vest when he got shot by Johnny Tran, so he was fine too.

The team all worked on cars at Dom garage, and they were working on a Toyota Evolution 10 with not much luck.

DOM'S POV

"Damn, I just don't get this. It's too hard. I can't get this fuel power flow management system to work properly." Dom laid the big tool down on the side of the car and walked away, his powerful body flexing with raw, unbridled strength. His big chocolate brown eyes were closed right now as he stretched, every muscle in his powerfully toned body working to the max.

"If we don't get this car working, we're not going to win at Desert Race War!" he said to the rest of the team. "There's other teams out there who will beat us if we don't sort this. Hector's crew are driving Mitshubissi Eclipses, and they'll win."

"Maybe, we like, could go see Harry at the Racers' Edge," said Brian, running a hand through his beautiful blonde hair. "He knows a lot about engines."

"No Brian, we need someone better. We need a great mechanic to sort this, or, or ,or we could lose everything."

-Inside Dom and Letty's house-

"What do you mean we would lose everything?" Leticia 'Letty' Villalobos screamed, her voice really high pitched.

God how Dom hated her, he thought to himself. How he just wanted his true love to come along, but he couldn't go and look for her because that would break the team apart. He was the surrogate father for them all, and they needed him there. He did not have the chance to fulfill his heart's desires.

"Answer me Dom!" she screamed, screaming really loud. So loud that Dom was ashamed that the rest of the team would hear her shouting at him.

"Letty do you remember what it was like living when we had all that money from robbing those trucks? We could afford anything we wanted, but's more difficult now. The store doesn't bring in much money, and no-one wants to race me anymore becuase I'm too good and keep winning. Hector was laughing at me the other day and saying we had no money and no class so I challenged him to a race at Desert Race War."

"But losing two thousand dollars isn't that bad if he wins!" screamed Letty.

"No, you don't get it. I bet the whole thing. All our cars, the store, the garage and the two houses. If I lose, it's all gone."


	2. Spirit

2.

BRIAN'S POV

"I could kill him! How could he do this?" Brian paced the floor of his kitchen, angrilly storming back and forth. "He's taking chances with our lives!"

Mia stood in front of him, stopping Brian. "Listen, my brother knows what he's doing. We just have to trust him."

"Why should we trust him? He's put our houses and our livelyhoods up as a wager! I didn't leave the police force for this!"

"No. You left because you had faith in Dom."

Brian stopped at this point, the idea shocking him. It was true, his change in life had come out of his trust in Dom. How could he just turn his back on him like that? But there was still the future to think of...

Mia swept her chestnut-brown hair out of her pretty face and hugged Brian tightly. "Baby, I know why this is bothering you so much. You're scared that because we're trying for a child and you're worried that I'll get pregnant and we'll lose everything. We'll be fine, as long as we always have each other."

"Yeah," said Brian, but he knew that it wasn't the case. Rae Merrie was her name, 26 years old and living in a rich part of Los Angeles, and Brian had been secretly seeing her for the past few months. He wanted to tell Mia, but he just couldn't. He couldn't bear to see the look of hurt on her beautiful face.

- That night-

DOM'S POV

The race was packed with people. Dome stepped out of his car and looked around. The rest of the crew had turned up with him and that made him smile. His ribs still hurt, making him wince with pain when he walked. He had never seen Letty so angry, she had jumped at him and hit him with a table lamp. He had not hit her back because his father had taught him not to hit girls, and he was a gentleman.

Then a man tapped Dom on the shoulder. He turned and saw a big man who had even more muscles than Dom.

"Don't even be thinking of starting a fight," said Vince, stepping in front of the huge man. "I've fought bigger things than you, and they're called trucks."

"Yeah, and he only came off with a few stitches," added Leon as he stepped up.

Dom pushed the both out of the way. "Thanks guys, but I can fight my own battles." He looked right at the bigger man. "What is it?"

"It's not a fight, my client want to race you." He pointed at the black Lamborghini Gallardo on the start line of the race. The car had a giant spider painted all over the body, looking detailed enough to be real.

"Ok I'll race," Dom said. "What's the stakes?"

"Pink slips."

Dom licked his lips at the thought of winning the Gallardo. It was a really great car, much better than his RX-7 that he drove. If he could win that car, it would be all he needed. More than a win, more than money, he needed to regain his self-respect. Letty had taken that from him, but what could he do?

He could race, that was what he could do.

"Ok, it's on." Dom got into his car, staring at the black car opposite. The windows were totally blacked out, and he couldn't see who was inside.

"Doesn't matter, I'm winning this."

The crowd cleared, and Dom saw his friend Jesse walk out into the road. Jesse was more like a brother to him to tell the truth, but it was like that with the whole team. Jesse put his arms high in the air before bringing them back down and starting the race.

They both drove off the start line, but Dom was winning from the start. He used his NOS once and crossed the finish ,line before the black car. He got out and was surrounded by the whole crowd, everyone touching and reaching for him like he was a movie star.

The Lamborghini came to a halt beside the crowd, who all waited to pelt the loser with taunts.

She stepped out of the car. She was the most incredibly beautiful girl Dom had seen, the most beautiful any of them had seen. Her long black hair fell all the way down her back past her slender body, and her face was so pretty, with massive grey eyes and black-painted lips. Her large breasts were held by a tight Good Charlotte T-shirt that was short enough to reveal the silver Celtic cross she had through her belly button piercing. Her baggy black jeans scraped along the ground as she went. Down her arms were tattoos of crosses, angels, demons and latin and celtic phrases.

She crossed over to a shocked Dom and slipped the pink slip for her car into his large, masculine hand. "Hi Dom, I'm Spirit," she said.


	3. Shock

3.

DOM'S POV

"You don't seem too upset about losing such a great car," Dom said to Spirit, completely intoxicated by her.

"Who says I lost it?" she smiled. "I gave it away."

"Whatever, how do you know who I am?"

"Doesn't everyone?" She smiled, trailing her black fingernails across Dom's muscular chest. "After all, you are the famous Dom Toretto."

Just then, Letty came running in to break up the union. "Leave him alone! He's mine!" screamed Letty hitting Spirit across the face. Spirit just laughed it off as Letty ran away from the crowd, got in her car and drove away.

"God, you're bleeding," said Dom, touching Spirit's lip.

"Don't worry I've had worse." She seductively ran her tongue over her lips to get the blood off.

Dom shivered. He was completely and utterly amazed by her. "I still feel really bad about this. Sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"You got a floor to crash on?"

"You've got no place to stay?"

"No home, no car."

Dom hesitated before answering. "Things are pretty bad with my girlfriend now."

"What, the heavyweight boxer there?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Try me."

Just then, Jesse came wandering over, doing his best to stay completely focused. After the trauma of almost being shot and killed, his ADD had got worse, and now it took most of his concentration just to do normal things. "Hey Dom," he said, a nervous tic making him scratch his short brown hair. "We got the spare bed in the garage if you need it."

Dom smiled. His good friend may not have been in top physical condition, but he could still pick up on the little signals and hesitations that people had, and that combined with his gentle nature made him great at dealing with people.

"Yeah Jess, I think the garage would be great for Miss Spirit here." The garage next to Dom and Letty's house had been extended to give enough room to work on a couple of cars at the same time. On the first floor, it had been turned into a semi-regular house used for guests or more commonly when Vince and Leon were too toasted on beers to drive back home.

"Nice," said Spirit. "Thanks."

"Just follow Jesse and he'll get you back ok," Dom said.

"What about you?"

Dom looked up to see Vince staring at him with a stern expression. "I've got business to deal with first." He walked over to his longest friend. "What's eating you?"

"Dom, this ain't right brother," Vince said quietly, taking Dom to one side. "This girl."

"What's not right? I ain't sleeping with this girl."

"It's still not right. You know Letty's going to go crazy when she finds out. She's been there for you for so much Dom."

The veins on Dom's neck bulged with anger. "You don't know what you're talking about V." The bruises Dom kept hidden proved that. "Anyway, remember when some little kid came to us with no place else to go?" He pointed at Jesse. "We didn't turn him away did we?"

Vinced stared hard at him. "Remember the last time someone just seemed to appear," he said, pointing at Brian, who was talking on his cell phone. "Now I'm not saying anything about Brian, but what do you know about this girl? Nothing. She could be trouble."

"And she could be ok."

"Maybe. But you're doing this without my blessing."

"I didn't know I needed it."

Vince began to walk away. "You don't. I just thought you would have wanted it."

BRIAN'S POV

"Brian, your cell phone's ringing," Mia said, picking up the phone from the dash of Brian's car. Brian grabbed it from her and stepped out of the car, catching sight of Dom and Vince talking.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"Brian? Where were you last night?"

"Rae, I can't talk right now. It's a bad time to call."

"But I was worried. You know we were supposed to meet last night, and I just got worried when you didn't turn up."

Brian turned to see Mia staring at him from inside the car. He smiled to reassure her before turning away again. "I'm fine I promise."

"Listen Brian, I have to see you soon."

"I don't know, I'll have to see what I can do."

Rae didn't say anything down the other end of the line. Then: "You still haven't told anyone, have you?"

"I can't! What do you expect me to say?"

"The truth. The truth is always better than a lie."

-The next morning-

SPIRIT'S POV

Chicago is a cold place when you have no place to stay.

Spirit had been wandering the streets for weeks now, crashing on friends' floors and hating every single minute of hit. Still it was better than being at home where her father would hit her all the time and call her disgusting names, and her drunken whore of a stepmother would sometimes be sober enough to join in.

Spirit Irine O'Donaghty left home as soon as she could, and floated around the city, always drawn to the illegal street races that went on at the docks. She loved cars, always had been facinated by them. Though no-one had ever taught her, she was an expert of engines and cars, having read all about them in books. Getting to know the racers, she had started to work on their cara for them before she could afford a car of her own. Soon everyone knew her as the best mechanic in thw whole of Chicago, but she did work for everyone for free because she loved doing it so much.

Then she had come to Los Angeles, and that had been the biggest decision of her life.

And now she was here.

She got out of the small single bed and looked out of the window. Suburbia. Big old painted houses surrounded her in every direction.

She quickly got dressed into a pair of skate pants and a Linkin Park T-shirt and headed downstairs into the garage. Her car was parked there, but it wasn't really her car any more. It belonged to Dom.

She crossed the garden and went into the main house through the kitchen door. The front room was empty, and completely silent.

Around the room were lots of framed photos, mostly all showing the team at different ages and with different cars. Some were of people she hadn't seen before. She picked up one of a huge man holding a child in his arms, along with some kind of trophy. The kid looked like...

"Me," said the deep voice from behind her, startling her. "That's me there with my dad."

"Sorry," Spirit said. "I was just looking around."

"It's ok, just make yourself at home."

BRIAN'S POV

Brian woke up in a sweat, almost shouting out Rae's name. Mia was still asleep beside him, making him feel even more guilty. Things had been quiet between them since the night before.

Suddenly the phone rang, waking Mia up. She reached for the phone, but Brian beat her to it, worried that it would be Rae.

"Hello?"

"Brian O'Conner?" asked the strange voice.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Detective John Jackson. O'Conner, you worked with Detective Tanner right?"

"Yeah." Brian didn't like the sound of this.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's been murdered."

Brian let the phone drop to the ground.

SPIRIT'S POV

They had been talking for five minutes when the front door was knocked.

"Maybe it's your girlfriend?" Spirit got up. "Thanks for the place to stay, but I'll just go out the back way."

"No, come with me. We've got nothing to hide, and we'll show that to Letty." Dom took her hand, making her gasp at his touch. They walked to the door and opened it but it wasn't Letty. It was three big men all wearing dark suits and sunglasses. The man nearest the door was holding a gun in his hand.

The gun was pointing right at Spirit. "Thought you could get away Spirit? The boss said to bring you back because if you're not engaged to him then we'll have to kill you."

-I'm not sure if I will go on and write any more because I don't think this is any good and I am not a good writer, but I may if get some encouragement.


	4. Gone

4. Gone

Thank you all you wonderful people who reviewed, it means so much to me. I love that I am doing something to entertain people and it gives me a ray of hope in a very dark future. There are nights where I lie awake and think of how bad my life is but writing is like therapy for me.

And a message for anyone who knows me and wants to make fun of me, Joanne McLean is such a dick and I hate her and all her popular friends, so if you're reading this to make fun of me then I'm making fun of you first.

BRIAN'S POV

"I can't believe he's dead," Brian said.

Mia put her arms around him. "I'm sorry honey."

"He was a good friend and I can't belive he's dead. I just can't believe he's dead. Who would do such a thing? They said he had been tortured to death before he was killed. Who would do that? Who could do that?"

"I don't know Brian."

"I don't either."

"Do they know who did it?"

"No."

"I'm sure they'll catch him."

"I hope they do, and then I can kill him."

"Brian!"

"What? I've killed people before and I'll do it to this guy. Tanner was my friend and he helped me. he stopped me from being arrested and going to jail. I can't help feeling that I want to kill the person that did this terible terrible thing."

"Justice will be done Brian. You're not a cop any more."

"I know, and it's really killing me."

"What?"

"If I...if I....if I was still a cop maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe Tanner would still be alive. Who would do such a thing? I can't believe it."

"Do they know why it happened. It must be some really special reason because a normal killer would have just shot him or something."

"I don't know a thing, but the one thing I do know is that this isn't a normal kliller. This is one really sick guy and I have to stop him."

"Why you Brian."

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling?"

"A bad feeling?"

"A really bad feeling. A really bad feeling that something's gonna happen to you or Dom or Jesse or Vince or Leon or Letty...or anyone else."

Mia just looked at him with dog eyes. "You mean your family don't you?"

"Mia."

"What Brian I was just saying."

"You know I don't like talking about my family. Why do you think I ran away to become a cop? Why do you think I changed my name when I was undercover?"

"I thought you changed it so noone would know who you really were."

"No." Brian had a long, long, long lingering look of deep, soul aching hurt in his eyes as he turned to look at the glowing sun in the Los Angeles sky. "I could have had it the same but I changed it because I was running away from my family, from my past. It was only when I found you guys that I was ok to be me again, that it felt right to be myself."

He cried, tears of frustration, deep, deep built up frustration that he had stored up for years and years. Cried. Creid cried cried. Cried until he felt Mia hold him and comfort him and make everything ok, but it wasn't ok. His friend was dead and he knwew something was wrong and now the past was coming back up and there was Rae.

Rae. It was all that he could think about. It ewas all that he had on his mind just now. He couldn't stop thinking about her and all the times he spent with her. He just couldn't stop. He wanted to tell Mia, but how could he. He couldn't come out and say it. He couldn't do that. It would hurt her and he didn't want that. He could keep on keeping everything a secret but how long would it last? He did not know and he wished that it could be the least of his worried right now but it wasn't the least of his worries.

"Do you want to try and talk about your family Brian?"

"No."

"It may help."

"I said no."

It was only Rae that he could speak to. She was the only person in the world that he could open up to. Be completely defenceless. To let down his guard. It was something he couldn't do in this tough underground world of illegal racing and life or death decisions, this viscious world where only the strong survived. If you let down your guard here then you would die or lose your car or something and Brian didn't want that to happen.

"I was just asking."

"I know."

"I was only trying to help."

"I know."

Mia stood up. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks," Brian said, but knowing in the secret chamber of his heart where truth lies that it would never, never happen.


	5. Memories

5. Memories

"Leave her alone!"

Dom ran out his door at the three man wearing suits and sunglasses. They tried to stop him but he was too good, too fast, too strong, too manly. He beat all of them up and carried Spirit inside the house in his strong, muscular arms but with a gentle caress as the three men ran away.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just my ex."

"Didn't seem very ex."

"Have you ever heard of Karl Masone?"

"He's a major criminal right? I know that becuase I've been to jail."

"Don't tell me you're like him?"

"No. I'm good, but I lost my tempetr at the guy who killed my dad. I beat him up really badly and almost killed him. That's why I can'r be a racer on a real track so I have to do it on the streets. I give him money now the guy I hurt I mean and he's forgiven me becuase he knows how I feel."

"Wow, thats' tottally the hardest life I've ever heard of Dom. You're a really strong guy."

"I work out every day."

"No. You're strong where it counts in the heart. You've got guts and you're strong. You're really strong and that must be why you get through life."

Dom smiled. "Thank you. I can never tell the rest of the team this but it's sdo hard for me. I'm the father for everybody I'm the preotector for everybady and I've got to look after them all but it's just too much sometimes. I'm only 26 and I want to have a life myself but I can't. God you must think I'm some kind of loser by telling you all this. The mighty Dom Toretto isn't so mighty after all. I bet you'll go tell everyone and they'll all laugh at me even more than they usually do."

"I won't tell anyone I promise. You're so sweet Dom you're a great guy, you know that? You're much better than Karl he's a dick and I hate him. He's really violent and I wish he would get arrested and go to prison for years. I've run away from him and wish that someone would protect me from him."

"I'll protect you I promise," said Dom.

BRIAN'S POV

Chester O'Conner was a criminal. He had done bad things in his life and had stolen from old people and killed people and other bad things. He was Brian's dad and he had hated how his son had betrayed him by joining the police. He had wanted him to become a criminal like him but he had said no to him and that had been the last time that he had spoken to him.

Brian remembered it as he lay on his bed. He remembered it like it was only yesterday...........................................................................................................................

BRIAN'S MEMORY POV.

It is 6 years ago and it is inside Brian's house in Arizona.

"I hate you Brian! You are a scumbag! I wish you were dead!"

"No dad I wish you were dead!"

"Not as much as I wish you were dead. I think about it all day because it's better than my own son betraying me by becoming a police officer. Why would you so this to me? I can't belive you!"

"I really hate you dad! You bring shame on our family! You made mom run away and now Chantel's trun away now too! I never want to see you again!"

BRIAN'S POV 

It just seemed like it was yesterday.

He turned over on the bed and got up and went to the dresser and got he phone. He called Rae but she didn't answer.

"Maybe she's angry at me. I don't know. I couldn't see her I was supposed to see Mia and the rest of the team. Forget her man she's like too streesed out for you. I'll go see Dom."

LETTY'S POV

She had always said that she would have done anything for Dom. He was hers and noone was allowed to take him away. He just didn't realise how much she loved him and it made her so angry. So angry that she hit out sometimes when she just couldn't hold it in any more.

But she had this plan. This would keep him. This would keep him hers. Hers and hers alone. She smiled.

It was a great plan.


	6. All Together Now

6. All Together Now

"Hey Dom."

"Hey Brian. I want you to meet Spirit."

"Hi Spirit. You're the girl fom last night right. You've got a great car there."

"Hi Brian. No I don't it's Dom's."

"That car's yours? Can I get a ride?"

Dom laughed. "No punk, it's my car and I wanna take a ride."

"Why don't we all take a ride?" Spirit said.

-In the car - 

"So what do we need to know about you Spirit?"

Dom turned to her. "Don't worry about him he used to be a cop."

"Suspicious by nature huh?"

Brian smiled. "Always."

Spirit told them all about how she had come from a really bad family in Chicago and run away from home. All about her becoming a mechanic and fixing up cars and becoming a legend in Chicago before deciding to take a chance and drive out to Los Angeles. 

"Wow, you've had it tight," Dom said.

"And it's my life, I'll do what I please.You can't hurt me now, or don't you see?" Spirit sang.

"Wow, what band is that from?"

"It's my own song. I want to be a singer."

"Yeah that was like really good," said Brian. "Sing more."

Spirit sang. Her voice was like an angel, matching her looks. 

"Everything's come down on me.

It's fallen, now I cannot see.

My life has become a disease.

I need you to set me free.

Everything's come down on me, now.

Pull me out this ravine, now.

My life has turned obscene, now.

But will not, I shall not drown.

Pick me up, let me rest.

Hold me in your arms.

Heal my wounds, pass my test.

Kill my alarms.

Let me fall, make me stand.

And just watch me bleed.

Because in the end.

It's not a saviour I need.

Everything's come down on me.

But I'll dig 'til I finally see.

All life is just a disease.

But my life is one that is free. 

Pick me up, let me rest.

Hold me in your arms.

Heal my wounds, pass my test.

Kill my alarms.

Let me fall, make me stand.

And just watch me bleed.

Because in the end.

It's not a saviour I need.

Now nothing is falling on me.

And it's my life, I'll do what I please.

You can't hurt me now, or don't you see?

Because your life is just a disease."

Dom and Brian both clapped. "That was the best song I've ever heard."

"Yeah!"

"Thanks guys. It's called Saviour and it's all about fighting for yourself and how in the end, everyone has to rely on themselves."

"We've all got each other. We're a family," Dom said.

-That night - 

MURDERER'S POV

The guy on the table had challenged Dom over the years and tried to beat him. Tried to humiliate him. That wouldn't do would it? He would have to be punished.

Edwin looked up from the table and shouted over the music playing (The Wretched by Nine Inch Nails). "Please don't hurt me."

Edwin screamed as the knife came crashing down.......................................................

DOM'S POV

He walked into the house, happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he had just had a good night out with Brian - Spirit had left to come back to Dom's house in the afternoon and Dom and Brian had just had an old guys night out. Sad because there was so much going on both in his own life and that of his friends. Brian's friend had been killed, Jesse was suffering with his ADD, Mia was upset that she just couldn't seem to fall pregnant no matter how hard she and Brian tried, Letty and Vicne were both angry at Dom, and he had enough things going on in his head.

The house was empty, and he called out a few times to make sure. No Letty and no Spirit. Off out somewhere, he didn't know where. The one thing he did know was that he had to get some sleep.


	7. No More Secrets

7. No More Secrets.

BRIAN'S POV

He walked into the house after a great night with Dom, his spirits lifted a little. Tanner's murder still haunted him to the very soul, but he was confidant that the muderer would be brought to justice.

He walked into the bedroom to see Mia looking at him angrilly. "What is it honey babe?"

"Don't honey babe me," she said, holding out his cell phone. "Who is she?"

Damn, Brian had been so messed up this morning that he had forgetten to take his phone. "Who?" he asked innocently.

"Rae."

The mention of her name shocked him. "What do you know?"

"Only that she's been calling all afternoon and won't speak to me. Read all your messages and I know you've been seeing her for months. Why Brian? Why?"

"It's not what you think."

"No? Am I not good enough for you? Is that why I can't get pregnant?"

"No it's......."

"What? She's better looking? She's nicer? This Rae Merrie?"

Brian walked right up into Mia's face. "Dr Rae Merrie. I'm not cheating on you Mia, she's been helping me, treating me." He took a deep breath. "I'm dying Mia."


	8. It's the end!

8. ! IT'S THE END!

BRIAN'S POV

"Oh God you can't be," Mia said hugging Brain. £You can't be dying you can't be you can't be."

"Yes Mia I'm dying I've got congenitals heart failure. My dad had it before me and that was because of the nuclear power station he worked in. It irradicated him and made him ill. I'm not cheating on you I was just seeing this doctor and she was treating me and I didn't tell you of the rest of the team because it would have scared you all and I didn't want you all to be scared because I'll be fine. I'm going to have an operation that's really risky and dangerous but I've got to take or or I' might die soon."

"No you won't die because I love ytou and love is the strongerst thing in this universe and that'll jkeep you alive. I love you Brian."

"I love you too Mia. Let's go tell everyone else."

-They go across to Dom's house.

They went ascross to Dom's house to tell him the news and he'd be ble to help. They walked in and the place was still in darkness because it was nighttime and everyone was probably in bed.

"Do you think they'll be upstairs Brian?"

"Yes in bed."

"Should we go wake them Brian?"

"Probably yes because I have to tell everyone because the operation is tomorrow."

They went upstairs but noone was there an no beds had been slept in and it was empty.

"Where could they be Brian I'm worried something's wrong I know it,"

"Don't worry Mia. I used to be a cop remember. Let's go to the garage."

They went down to the garage and saw lights on and went in.

"Oh my God Brian!" Mia shouted shocked. In front of them Dom was tied up to the wall and couldn't move. Spirit was tied down to the floor and a man was standing over her with a knife. He turned and lookeed right at Brian. "Oh my God," said Brian pointing at the man with the knife over Spirit. "you're Steve Jariss!"

"Yes I am," said Steve Jariss. "And I did all the killings!"

"Brian whos' Steve Jariss?"

"He was a guy we arrested when I was a cop. He was obsessed with Dom and wanted to be him, so we put him in a mental hospital. I thought he was still there."

"But I'm not, and I'm out to make Dom mine!"

Dom broke the ropes he was tied up with by pulling really hard and went over and grabbed Steve and threw him to the ground. "You'll never hurt Spirit!" he shouted, jumping on Steve. He kept jumping and Steve was getting beat up when Brian came over with a big peice of metal and hit Steve on the head and killed him.

"That was for killing Tanner my friend," he said.

- The next day.

The cops found that Steve had done all the kilings and buried him in prison. Everyone was really pleased that he was gone because he was so dangerous. They could get back to libving their lives. Letty came back with a ring and asked Dom to marry her (cos that was her plan and she wasn't the murdurers) but he said no because he loved Spirit. She loved him back and Letty left because everyone realised she was just a bitch and noone liked her really. Brian's operation was successful and he was fine, though he did stay in hospital for two daysd. He was fine and when he came out Mia found out she was pregnant. The team went to desert race war and won all their races and noone ripped them again because they were all jsut too good. Everything was fine.

DOM'S POV

"I'm so glad to be with you Dom." said Spirit. "You chased away my ex boyfriend and now he doesn't hassle me. I love you."

"And I love you too." he said. holding her.

"Can I ask you one question Dom?"

"Yes."

"Do you fancy another race?"

"I'll beat you again though, "he said.

"Yes, but winner has to buy the wedding rings......................"

THE END.

I hope you all really liked this because this is the best thing I have ever written and I'm going to show it to everyone at sschool and they'll knowhow good I am so please review lots and it'll show that I'm not stupid and a bad writer.


End file.
